firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
The Plan
Premise: Death Star is approaching Yavin IV, with intent to destroy the planetary mass. Capital ships do not stand a chance versus such a threat, however smaller ships will be able to approach, and hopefully dock with the station. Under normal circumstances, storming such a station would be certain death, as there is an enormous crew - it would take an army to mount such an offensive. In addition, we would be treading an ethical line in blowing such a station up with millions of prisoners on board. In such a move, our enemy has provided an army on board the station, and my hope is to employ the services of the Alderaan people in their own rescue. Pre planning - Y-Wings are being modified to fit two passengers instead of 1 copilot. Resources 6 X-Wings - Team Lead: Captain Antillies - PCs: Min, Gorbie 12 Y-Wings The Gladiator - Captain Nien Numb 12 Commandos: Team & Mission Lead: General Cracken, Honor Guard, J2B, Crakens Crew (Sapper, Sniper, Tech, Pathfinder, Pilot, and Interrogator), Joey Zarrick, Darvin Valton, Roth spaces open 6 Engineers: Team Lead: Lt. Daniel Jackson 25 Thermal Detonators 10 Sequencer charges Astromech droids Case of pistols/rifles (to begin arming prisoners) - Fleetwide supply is 15,000 Blaster pistols (3,000 assigned), 5,000 Blaster rifles, 1,000 Assigned. Primary weapons barracks are located on Yavin IV sadly. Maximum available for the mission / fits in cargo hold with passengers is 10,000 Pistols, where 3 rifles can fit in the space of 1 pistol. E.g. A mix might include 1000 Rifles, and 7000 Pistols at maximum. Loudspeakers Radios Team split: Team A: Crackens Crew: Cracken, Sapper, Sniper, Tech, Pathfinder, Pilot, Interrogator Team B: Gorbie, Joey, Zarrick, Darvin Valton, Roth, Min, J2B To Wedge: Once the pilots land, how do you feel about the pilots joining a squad? Will they be well equipped for this? Pkhcl 05:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Some more thoughts on splitting up - it doesn't have to be by sector, but we can head in different directions in a sector itself. Perhaps for example, one group goes for the refugees, the other for the bridge. We need unjammable communications between the teams. Is it possible to come up with a system that will be able to send just a number to each other as status, with "9" being "Tie marines, help!" Gorbie: Speak to Captain Nien Numb regarding strategy on what he believes is enough cover to get in. Bring Wedge into the conversation 1) Hyp to Yavin IV 2) Boarding Vector : A bee-line straight for the Death Star cloak ship, fighter cover to distract Potential issues: Star destroyers: avoid at all costs Fighters: X-Wings to provide cover Getting through Death Star docking shields (engineering team must be employed in this) 3) Boarding (should be all manner of boarding ports) Question from Teagh: Will there be all manner of boarding ports? What will our entry points be? We should consider multiple entry points simultaneously... Teaghbt 02:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Question to Wedge: Do you think it's plausible for the X-Wings to board afterwards and join the commandos? ---Wedge: Yes, though we might need them to secure one of the hangar bays so we can exit our ships safely. Question to Borsk: What is the Quadranium Reinforcement? Is the Overbridge where we need to go to jump the ship? What is the Mygeetan Crystal? What is a "Field Generator" ? --- Borsk does not respond or get involved, Dr Jackson advises: The death star is made of Quadranium, which will significantly reduce the amount of damage caused by turbolasers and torpedoes. Additional reinforcement would suggest an area impregnable by fire. The Overbridge is they key command area with the best 'viewing angle' for when the super laser is fired. Mygeeto is an outerim planet mined heavily for durasteel, perhaps it also supplied a rare crystal... never heard of such a thing though. A field generator is likely an amplification device for the larger hyperspace drive, needed likely due to the enormity of the craft. Pkhcl 10:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Gorbie: We will need to be able to break through this area. Do we have any types of special explosives that you could give to General Cracken that may help in for this purpose? Cracken: My sapper, or J2B should be able to blast through any door, we can arm anyone on your team who also has demolition skills. 04:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Gorbie: Who has demolition skills? Question to Ackbar on general politics: Are we certain the Alderaan people will want to help us? --- Akbar: Nothing is certain, we know all to well the power of the Empire to convince people of a truth that isn't so. To many, the Empire may have been seen as saviors, and indeed may hold the Rebels at fault for the Destruction of Alderaan. Gorbie: We may need to persuade some of them. Does the fleet have the resources to house and sustain that many people? We may need to start thinking of what we do with them once we rescue them. Thoughts on boarding plan: (going through with Cracken for feedback) Board by sector 12, which has the Refugee Camp, free prisoners. Everyone goes to Sector 11 Cracken: Interesting idea, would definately draw in the security, high casualty rate on the Refugees, but a TIE Marine would responde. Gorbie: This may actually not be the best idea. If the refugees head in other directions, wanting to try to take over some LTA, this might cause less concentration of security forces, since they won't know where to concentrate. Sector 11. Note there is a Security Section there. 11 Is where the non-combatant refugees could stay. This has a hangar bay that we can use to evacuate. Commandos secure Hangar bay for landing by X-Wing and Y-Wing Fighters Move to Sector 10. Move to Sector 9 - Refugee camp Move to Sector 4 Move To Sector 1 for Super Laser Move to sector 4 Move to sector 3, Overbridge. 3a) Sabotage Super Laser (difficult, likely well guarded) 3a) Disable communications (likely redundant systems, might be able to block out long range for a short time, and internal by sectors only) 3b) HYP ship to middle of space (will require the bridge to enter co-ordinates, and engineering to confirm) ---- Cracken: ensure you define who your 2IC is, they will split off their squad when the time is right. Gorbie: Sir, I would think you and your crew would spit off when the time is right. That would make me 2IC. The only downside to this is we are split when the Tie Marines show up. 3c) Disable defences (by specific area, could be possible, definately easier if super laser is defeated) Potential issues: Stormtroopers (A star destroyer can have as many as 100,000 troopers, expect a million) Tie Marines (Definately will be present) Crew (probably more than the soldiers by 2-3 times) Question to Dr Jackson - How close do we need to be to the laser to disable it? ---- Jackson: With a starship, couple of miles, with an explosive, next door... and we'd need a lot of explosives... The laser is like the size of a city! Gorbie: Wouldn't we be bringing your device on board with us? Are you okay splitting your team into two? We may need to split up our military resources. 4) Alliance Fleet Rendezvous (A representative Sullustan Freighter will be waiting in Tatooine, Korriban, and Quermia and will provide fleet rendez-vous hyp co-ordinates after confirming the commando team has not been compromised) We will need some way of communicating with the fleet to describe status. Hopefully Cracken has a portable laser communications device! 4a) Evacuate prisoners (Planetary Landing, or massive vessel dock/emergency egress) 4b) Retrieve vital information from databanks (thoughts from Borsk required) (Borsk offers no additional info, execept the reminder than many Bothan's gave their life for the inital Death Star information that they have) 4c) Scuttle station (Thermal detonators and sequencer charges in sensitive places may work, absolute destruction could be achieved by setting off a chain reaction in the hypermatter reactor core. Access could be achieved via any number of exhaust ports. The blockage of a critical number of these exhaust ports could lead to system and personnel damage from the heat-build up, disabling the space station.) Gorbie: I would rather scuttle the station instead of absolute destruction. Such a loss of life would pointless. Things to think about 1. The 5 MM people, some will be happy to leave, some will be happy to stay. Some are civillians, and most have absolutely no knowledge of the Alliance to restore the Republic. All will be aware that the Empire was unhappy with them, for it did appear that the Alderaan government recalled the warship factory "Another Chance"... and these survivors are all that is left of a once proud, peaceful and academic population. 2. If you want to make the ship do something it does not want to do, e.g. jump into a moon, or fleet. Ensure you - Control the Hyper drive - Control Navigation - Control Power If at anytime you can control all three, you can do whatever you want. 3. You need to think about breaking up the mission into manageable parts. a) Concealed arrival b) Secure safe shelter/local base of operations c) Deploy commando missions, return, repeat d) Survey, recon, spy, spot, learn e) update plans, act f) Escape using 1 of 4 prepared plans Naseem106 06:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Some questions: What exactly is the "Honour guard" Are we too far away from the laser? We will need three teams to be able to control all three things. Navigation would be on the over-bridge? Perhaps we bring storm trooper armour? - Ensure Ackbar has plans for a lot of extra people Pkhcl 15:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Question: About how much time do we have before the death star reaches Yavin and is ready to fire the super laser? If we are not able to either disable the laser or take control and hyp away in time, can we try to fire the superlaser ourselves (at no target/or at a conveniently placed star destroyer)? - this will buy an additional 24 hours while the laser recharges for Yavin to proceed with evacuations and for us to continue the infiltration. KateTheGreat 01:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Play By Play - Jump in - X-Wings and Y-Wings draw Tie-Fighters and engage them - Gladiator uses chaos to board Death Star - Cracken's Crew secures Hangar - Rogue Squad lands (not concealed?) - Combined force moves towards finding a base of operations - Recon for layout of sector - Recon to survey for soldiers guarding the Refugee camp - Enter refugee camp. When speaking to refugees, look for a leader, we need to find who is trained and who can help. Spread the word throughout the camp we are trying to break them loose. Those who would like to stay, can stay. If we can sneak by, being able to speak to people in the recon camp without having to take out security would be useful. Maybe enter from a service tunnel? Recon goals / Information needed: What sector is the Hyper Drive In? Where is Power control? Can we tap into the computers to look at cameras for recon purposes? Where is the security station on the level